Reencuentros inevitables
by SuicidalCherry69
Summary: Inicia al final de "La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire". Mikael Blomkvist visita a Lisbeth Salander cuando ella regresa a Suecia, intentando recuperar su amistad. Contendrá SMUT en los siguientes capítulos (posiblemente en todos los que le siguen)


"Al final se decidió. Era ridículo hacer como si él no existiera. Ya no le dolía verlo. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar de nuevo en su vida"

Capítulo 1

Lisbeth cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Estaba solamente envuelta en una toalla y apenas había podido secarse, por lo que había dejado un caminito de agua desde el baño hasta la entrada de la casa. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba teniendo un jodido deja-vu.

Kalle Blomkvist de los cojones estaba en la cocina, sacando _bagels_ de una bolsa de papel.

-Traje uno de pavo y dos de roastbeef.

Blomkvist era un hombre de rápido aprendizaje

-Roastbeef.- respondió Lisbeth a secas.

Mikael la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que deberías continuar con tu baño.-sonrió- Prepararé café mientras.

Sin hacer ningún comentario hacia la actitud tan familiar de él, Lisbeth caminó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Decidió que continuar remojándose en la bañera no era una opción, así que la vació y se enjuagó con la regadera de cualquier resto de jabón que pudiera haber quedado.

Se puso la ropa que había llevado para cuando saliera: una camiseta de manga corta que le quedaba algo grande y larga y unos pants gris oscuro. Nada sofisticado. No importaba que ahora tuviera dinero suficiente para comprarse ropa de las mejores marcas y diseñadores. Lisbeth Salander siempre sería Lisbeth Salander. Y se sentía cómoda de esa manera.

Antes de salir, se miró fijamente en el enorme espejo de su lujoso baño. Seguía siendo la misma gallina enclenque de siempre, solo que ahora lucía un par de pechos. No llevaba sujetador, y era evidente, ya que al sentir un poco de frío saliendo del agua tibia de la regadera, sus pezones se habían puesto erectos. Comenzó a pensar en eso. Estaba acostumbrada a no necesitarlo, e incluso ahora que un sujetador no le vendría mal, había desistido de usar los que había comprado (incluyendo unos muy sexy) ya que se sentía ridícula con ellos. Ya que nunca recibía visitas, nunca se preocupada en cómo se vestía en casa. Era su maldita casa y podía andar desnuda si le apetecía. Pero ahora que había alguien no podía evitar pensar en si sería apropiado. Al final,decidió descartar la idea. Sus pechos no eran nada que Blomkvist no hubiera visto y de cualquier forma,había pasado tanto tiempo que seguramente ya lo habría olvidado. A menos que…se preguntó si él habría notado ese cambio durante su juicio…terminó por descartarlo también,en un momento tan importante como ese, ¿ quién se pondría a pensar en las tetas de la enjuiciada?. De repente sintió un poco de vergüenza ante tal pensamiento.

Él no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre de mediana edad podidamente atractivo. Se maldijo internamente por pensar en él de esa forma. Ese tipo de pensamientos eran los que la habían llevado a tener una clase de relación sexual con él y luego a dejarse llevar como una estú´pida adolescente y desarrollar sentimientos hacia él. No podía permitirse de nuevo ser así de débil.

Sin pensar más acerca de eso o su apariencia, decidió salir del baño para encontrarse con él en la cocina.

Cuando llegó, él ya había limpiado la cocina. La mesa,que como siempre estaba llena de revistas, ahora estaba despejada y lo único que había dejado era su cajetilla de Marlboro Lights, un cenicero y su mechero.

Ya podía oler el café y eso despertó su apetito. Blomkvist puso los platos y sacó los bagels de la bolsa,poniendo uno en cada plato y dejando otro (que estaba seguro que Lisbeth se lo comería después del primero). Luego se sentó y ella lo imitó,sentándose frente a él. Estiró la mano para tomar un cigarrillo, lo encendió y haló. Estiró la mano con la cajetilla hacia él, a modo de ofrecimiento.

- No,gracias. Lo dejé.

Ella alzó una ceja. Al ver su cara, sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

- Erika lo odiaba…-hizo una pausa- De todos modos no vine a hablar de mí, después de tanto tiempo.

La miró, expectante. Pero ella masticaba un trozo de bagel, así que decidió seguir la conversación.

-Annika me dijo que estuviste de viaje…

-Recién regresé.- dio otra calada al cigarrillo-. Fui a resolver unos asuntos por ahí y luego pasé a visitar a Mimmi en París.

-Miriam Wu. No sabía que había dejado Suecia…Bueno, de todos modos solo hablamos un par de veces y no creo que fuese su persona favorita.

Lisbeth dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

- No es una residencia permanente. Volverá cuando termine su carrera y en las próximas vacaciones, sólo de visita.

-¿Para verte? .- le sonrío, preguntándose si no habría sido demasiado la pregunta.

Ella le respondió entornando los ojos. Al ver que no se había molestado, decidió continuar.

-Nunca creí que fueras de la clase de persona que tiene relaciones amorosas.- intentó cabrearla un poco

-No lo soy.-respondió secamente- Y no creo que debas juzgarme tampoco. Si mal no recuerdo tu tampoco te comprometes con nadie.

Mikael pensó en que Lisbeth no había cambiado en nada. Seguía poniéndose a la defensiva con facilidad. Quizás en menor grado que antes, pero aún así.

-Eso creía…pero recientemente conocí a alguien y ahora estoy en una especie de relación…-admitió.

¿Kalle Blomkvist en una relación? Era algo muy difícil de creer. Él era el tipo de persona que no podía mantenerse fiel a una sola mujer. Nada, ni siquiera el matrimonio lo había detenido, ni siquiera el nacimiento de su hija. Erika Berger siempre había sido una constante en su vida y para su mala suerte, no todas las personas resultaban ser tan abiertas a compartir a su esposa con otro como el marido de Erika. Lisbeth no podía creer algo así de Mikael.

-¿ Y qué opina ella de tu relación con Berger?.- se animó a preguntarle.

-Al principio se ofendió un poco, yo diría que no le fascinó la idea. Pero estamos bien ahora que Erika y yo hemos dejado a un lado nuestra relación.

Esto era aún más difícil de creer para Lisbeth. No podía creer que existiera alguien que pudiese hacer a Mikael y Erika estar apartados, al menos no permanentemente. Ni siquiera por un período demasiado largo de tiempo.

Ahora que…pensar que alguien fuera tan importante para Mikael como para que él mismo tomara la decisión consciente de dejar de acostarse con Berger …le hacía sentir irritada. Ni siquiera ella misma había sido suficiente para que el dejara a la rubia de las tetas grandes.

- A todo esto, ¿quién es ella?.- preguntó Lisbeth, aún si no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

- Se llama Monica. Monica Figuerola. Es detective. Ella me ayudó mucho en tu juicio. Gracias a Monica pudimos comprobar que había un complot en contra tuya.

"Vaya. Encima es alguien con quien debería sentirme agradecida" pensó Lisbeth. Monica Figuerola. La recordaría para hacer otra de sus pequeñas incursiones ilegales a los discos duros privados ajenos. Se quedó callada y pensativa. Vio que su cigarrillo se había consumido en su totalidad en el cenicero, así que tomó la cajetilla y encendió otro. Fumó en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Mikael decidió romperlo.

-Por cierto,Lisbeth…Erika que contó como la ayudaste a descubrir a su ..- aunque había pasado un tiempo, Mikael siempre había querido agradecerle por eso.

- Tu fuiste muy bueno conmigo este último año. Considéralo mi forma de pagar la deuda.- dijo seria,dejando a un lado todo su orgullo.

-Yo soy el que tiene una deuda contigo,Lisbeth. Salvaste mi vida en Hedestad.

Se quedó callada y lo miró a los ojos. El sintió como si se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

-Te has jugado el pellejo por mí más de una vez. Considéranos a mano. No me debes nada.

-¿ Es así como me insinúas que te quieres deshacer de mí?.- respondió,riendo. Lo cierto es que una Lisbeth demasiado amable resultaba algo desconcertante. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que mantuvieron una conversación frente a frente. Al fin se encontraban en una situación tranquila, donde no había que llamar a ninguna ambulancia, a la policía o temer por la vida de ambos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Lisbeth se quedó callada y solo lo miró. De momento se hallaban conversando como si la última vez que se hubieran visto hubiese sido ayer y no hacía dos años. Hablaban de repente con demasiada familiaridad y por momentos ella pensaba que era mejor mantener su distancia y no ser tan familiar con él.

Verlo frente a frente, el notar como unas cosas habían cambiado acerca de su persona y otras no, la hacía ponerse introspectiva. Quizá debería cambiar ella igual.

Aunque durante el resto de la noche, la charla continuó amena y bastante banal (no tocaron temas recientes como el juicio, ni quería bombardearla con preguntas sobre porque habían perdido el contacto ni que había hecho durante todo ese tiempo), Lisbeth no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo y tener ciertos recuerdos y hacer ciertas asociaciones, que para nada estaban relacionadas con sus sentimientos románticos pasados hacia él, sino que eran unos recuerdos más carnales.

Lisbeth Salander siempre había sido partidaria del sexo sin compromisos. Nunca se había visto a sí misma en una relación seria. Recordaba la "aventura" que había tenido con Kalle de los cojones. Le enojaba el hecho de que había sido muy satisfactoria y que el fuera de los pocos que habían logrado hacerla sentir tan bien. Tenía muchos sentimientos contradictorios acerca de él. Por una parte, quería ser su amiga y por otra, quería golpearlo en el rostro.

Sin darse cuenta,el tiempo había transcurrido. Lo siguiente que supieron es que eran pasadas las 5:00 am.

- Vaya, si que se prolongó la charla.- dijo Mikael, aclarándose la garganta.- Creo que debería irme.

- Si…-Lisbeth no supo nada más que decir.

Mikael se levantó e tomó los platos sucios que habían permanecido ahí durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando con intención de lavarlos antes de irse, pero Lisbeth lo detuvo, con una de sus miradas inexpresivas de siempre.

-Yo lo hago.- dijo a secas.

- De acuerdo…-dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta, resignado. La abrió y cuando iba a irse, antes de cerrarla .- ¿Puedo volver a visitarte?

Lisbeth se quedó parada un momento pensando. Mikael no era muy optimista respecto a su respuesta.

- Te enviaré mi número de móvil cuando pueda.- respondió inexpresivamente.

- Eh…entiendo, de acuerdo.- respondió confuso. Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Bajó las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la calle. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Caminó hasta la estación del metro, y fue solo cuando estaba cerca de casa, que entendió el críptico mensaje de Lisbeth. Era obvio. Ella aún tenía acceso a su ordenador. ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Debía estar cansado para no haberlo entendido en el momento. Sin más, se permitió cerrar los ojos en el metro mientras llegaba a su departamento. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Mikael entró a su departamento y dejó las llaves en la mesa de la cocina. La cafetera ya había comenzado a trabajar. Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 am. En la habitación vio a Monika dormida aún. Se había olvidado de que la noche anterior se pasaría después del trabajo para estar con él. ¿Debería decirle la verdad o inventar alguna excusa?. Sabía que Monika se ponía muy insegura cuando se trataba de Erika e incluso una vez pareció molestarle que él se preocupara demasiado por Lisbeth. Pero ella no sabía lo mucho que Lisbeth lo había ayudado ni como le había salvado la vida. Ni siquiera sabía si algún día quería contárselo. Lo que había pasado en aquel sótano en Hedestad, claro. El como Lisbeth había irrumpido ilegalmente en la computadora de Wenneström para ayudarle a escribir su libro era un secreto profesional entre ambos y que además, comprometía a Lisbeth en actividades delictivas. Vamos, el sabía de igual forma que Salander no era ningún ángel, y que había hecho un fraude al robar todos esos millones de coronas, pero en ningún momento pensó en delatarla. Sabía que Lisbeth tenía sentido de la moral, si bien era algo diferente al de los demás.

Vio a Monika moverse en la cama, cuando su despertador sonó. Y el ya había servido una taza de café para ella.

- Mikael…- dijo ella mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos-. ¿Dónde estuviste? Te esperé pero no llegaste y me quedé dormida.

Se levantó. Vestía solo una bata corta y sencilla de dormir. Supo que no podría decirle.

- Me quedé escribiendo en Millenium. Me llegó nueva información sobre aquel empresario finlandés que te había comentado. Tuve que confirmar los hechos, me la pasé haciendo llamadas, y luego volví a redactar lo que había escrito antes. Perdón.- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

-Hueles a tabaco.- afirmó la mujer.- Creí que lo habías dejado.

- Si,lo siento. Me sentí algo estresado y estuve fumando. No lo haré de nuevo. Toma, te he servido el café.

- Gracias.- dijo ella. Tomó la taza que el había dejado en la mesa y aspiró el olor.- ¿No me acompañas en el desayuno?

- Me encantaría, pero la verdad en este momento solo quiero darme una ducha y meterme en la cama.- volvió a besarla.- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. El no llegar a casa sin avisar antes.

- No importa. Es tu trabajo- le dijo con una sonrisa.- El que seas tan comprometido con él como yo es una de las cualidades que me encantan de ti.

El le devolvió la sonrisa y se metió en la ducha.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Lisbeth Salander se hallaba desnuda fumando un cigarrillo frente a la ventana. No tenía ningún plan para ese día. Solo pensaba en ir a dormir durante todo el día y despertar hasta la noche. Quizás iría a algún bar. Últimamente eso era su pasatiempo favorito. Parecía no poder dejar de disfrutar el que el gobierno la hubiese declarado, al fin, mayor de edad y capaz de ocuparse de su propia vida. Aunque su forma de demostrar su independencia dejaba mucho que desear (beber hasta casi desmayarse en los bares e irse a casa con desconocidos no era muy responsable). Quizás era tiempo de dejar de hacerlo y de ocuparse en algo más. No estaba segura qué le depararía el futuro, pero esta forma de conducir su vida era la única que conocía. De momento pensó en Mimmi. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento?. Volvió a pensar en Kalle de los cojones. ¿De verdad podría mantener la misma amistad que llevaron antes de que todo esto pasara?. Había algo en él que le molestaba, y eso era el no poder enojarse realmente con él. Eso la hacía sentir débil.

¿De verdad importaba el pasado? El había arriesgado mucho, incluso su propia vida para ayudarla en el último año. Habiendo visto tanta lealtad, pensó que no tenía sentido seguir dudando. Apagó el cigarrillo y fue hacia su habitación a buscar su ordenador portátil. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y lo encendió. Abrió, como muchas veces, el programa _Asphyxia 1.3 _. Había descargado la versión mejorada de su programa, que había sido actualizado para funcionar en cualquier sistema operativo por _Poison_, un miembro de _Hacker Republic_, la comunidad de incursores informáticos a la que pertenecia. Tenía acceso a dos ordenadores diferentes de Mikael: el personal y el que usaba en Millenium.

Tecléo velozmente:

_FIND_BLOMKVIST_LAPTOP___PERSONAL_

Apareció el texto "_wait ,online, done_" seguido de :

_CONNECT_BLOMKVIST/ASPHYXIA1:3_

_connected_

Inmediatamente apareció ante sí el escritorio del ordenador personal de Mikael. Abrió un documento nuevo de Word. Tecleó unos números y firmo como _WasP._

Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió dejarlo abierto para que Kalle de los cojones lo viera apenas encendiera su ordenador. Luego cerró el programa y su PowerBook para dirigirse a su cama a dormir.

Mikael no despertó hasta pasado el medio día. Monika ya se había ido a trabajar y esa noche no iría a su casa. Ya que era tarde para ir a Millenium, decidió quedarse a trabajar en casa.

La excusa que la había dado a Monika no era del todo falsa. Si había recibido nueva información acerca de un magnate finlandés, muy ligado a la economía sueca. No era más que otro despilfarrador de dinero que no le pertenecía y que podría tener un mal impacto en las relaciones ecónómicas con Suecia y el decaimiento de la economía finlandesa. Se había quedado hasta tarde en Millenium haciendo llamadas y confirmando hechos (no podría arriesgarse a otra demanda como la de Wenneström) pero no había reescrito el artículo que ocuparía más de la mitad del siguiente número de la revista.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, lo primero que hizo fue preparar café. Se puso unos pants y se quedó sin camisa. De cualquier forma no pensaba salir a ningún lado durante el día y tenía mucho trabajo atrasado. Cuando tuvo su taza de café en la mano, encendió su ordenador.

Una ventana de Word saltó enseguida. Leyó el mensaje, y sonrió para sí mismo. No pensaba que Sally de verdad contactaría con él pronto.

"Su número de móvil" pensó, mientras buscaba el suyo para guardar el contacto con el nombre "Pippi".

Se sintió tontamente feliz. Quería verla de nuevo. Pronto. Escribió un breve mensaje de texto "_Busy tonight? Wanna go for some drinks_?". Lo envió.

Recibió la respuesta varias horas más tarde. Sólo una palabra de dos letras.

"_Ok_"

Le escribió el lugar y la hora. No recibió respuesta, pero sabía que Lisbeth lo habría leído. No era raro querer verla realmente,¿cierto?. No habían podido verse en circunstancias apropiadas desde hacía dos años y el extrañaba la amistad que tenían. Si bien Lisbeth era una persona más de acciones que de palabras, su compañía resultaba muy agradable para él. Muchas de sus actitudes sociales le hacían reír (lo cual a veces le hacía sentirse un poco culpable) y disfrutaba tomándole el pelo. Lisbeth no había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no la había visto, pero algo la hacía verse diferente y eso la intrigaba. Al visitarla la noche anterior, pudo apreciar unas sutiles diferencias pero no estaba seguro en que radicaban. Lo que si era seguro es que ella ofrecía un aspecto más maduro, si bien aún seguía pareciendo un adolescente.

Apenas terminó de escribir, guardó el documento y se levantó para prepararse para salir.


End file.
